Victor Sevello
'''Victor Sevello '''is an immortal man born Victorian London. He is an anarchistic, sex-obsessed maniac who lives out his repulsive lifestyle as a result of his complete boredom due to his never-ending life. He has no moral conscious leaving him to have no regard for anything or anyone but himself. Appearance Despite being over 200 years old Victor looks no older than 30 years old. He has fair skin, a thick head of chocolate brown medium length hair and is usually seen wearing velvet suits with black leather boots. He has rather soft facial features and could be considered reasonably handsome to some. His eyes are both a strikin blue colour and he has slight stubble on his chin. Personality Victor is an incredibly cold, selfish, hedonistic, repulsive, misanthropic and sex-driven man who cares about nothing apart from causing chaos and getting into bed with women. As a result of this he did end up having a son infuriating him to the point of killing his latest one-night stand who had been pregnant with the boy. Victor cared very little for the boy and caused deep emotional scarring in him with constant and essentially destroyed his life in the future. Victor's outlook on life was a result of him becoming immortal and realizing that he could whatever he liked and couldn't suffer any consequences. Story Victor was born sometime in the Victorian era and at the age of 30 winded up drinking a cursed glass of wine resulting in him having an inability to age or die. Realising this Victor lived out his life to the fullest and spent his time doing nothing other than sleeping with women and committing many crimes across the country. As he got older Victor became more deranged and heinous and began experimenting more and more when it came to his sexual preferences with him deciding he wanted to try "everything". Seeing no consequence in any of his actions Victor would kill anybody randomly during the night out of sheer boredom, sometimes he'd even do this with the women he slept with. Sometime in the 1930s one of Victor's one night stands came back to him with her six-year-old son of whom she named after Victor. In a fit of rage, he brutally killed her in front of the boy. He decided to keep the boy in case he found a use for him in the future however he severely neglected him and went about his daily business as if his son never existed to begin with. After his son was old enough to leave home he did so, Victor didn't care at all however and simply continued with his work. He then, however, got bored and decided to hatch a grand plan to cause his son to feel complete pain and misery for the rest of his days. He went to his son again after 18 years of not seeing him and decided to visit him on his birthday and set his plan into motion he gave his son a lottery ticket for his present and among seeing that he actually won the lottery he began stalking his son and when he went away on a business trip Victor kidnapped and murdered his son before kidnapping his wife and raping her and then hanging her on his wall as a trophy of sorts leaving her to die slowly and painfully. His son eventually discovered this years later after Victor purposefully screwed up a murder attempt. He planned for his son to attempt to kill him in order for him to break his son's spine permanently paralyzing him. 39 years later Victor heard of his son's death and had no reaction, he just decided to continue screwing up more lives, having more women and committing more atrocious crimes until the end of time. Facts * Created by Doriartus * Victor's true age is roughly 215. * Victor was initially based on Dorian Gray from Oscar Wilde's classic novel ''The Picture of Dorian Gray. '' * Victor's former personality before gaining immortality is rather unclear although he was definitely a very different man. * Victor's dress sense is based a darker colour variant of the two British hero characters Austin Powers and The Third Doctor. * The lengths that Victor will go to in order to cease his boredom are completely endless. * He is 5ft 10 inches tall Theme Theme Song: Ignorance-Paramore Category:OC Category:Everyone Category:Male